Tamers Abridged
Tamers Abridged is a short-lived abridged series based on the Digimon Tamers anime, created by ThornBrain and released as a production of TheMidnightFrogs. It is the team's second abridged series alongside Sgt Frog Abridged, and Thorn's third series alongside Team Bulge Bomb's Jetters Abridged. Only two episodes were made before the team decided to focus on ending SFA, after which the channel quietly fell into permanent hiatus. About The show is framed as the original cartoon being aired by small TV station WTMF-49 in the middle of nowhere, where the resident video jockeys remember the series from their childhood. However the series is not how they remember it, thus Tamers Abridged parodies the characters, events and themes of the original show while also parodying television broadcasting and satirizing nostalgia. Whereas Sgt Frog Abridged and Jetters Abridged are off-the-wall reimaginings of the source material, Tamers is more direct in its parody of the cartoon. Background Thorn decided to abridge Digimon Tamers in 2012 after finding that there were no good abridged series of it. However the only footage he could find had Jetix watermarks and TV ratings cards, and no raws were available at the time. Instead of giving up or using the footage without addressing the watermarks, he decided to make Jetix the framing device of the series; brainstorming with Yoshi helped to establish the idea of two video jockeys in a small-town TV station broadcasting the show and acting similarly to Mystery Science Theater 3000. Though brainstorming brought many ideas, the first episode's script failed to come together, and the series was shelved at the beginning of 2013 in favour of reviving the then-finished Sgt Frog Abridged. Thorn brought in InfamousGentleman to help him finish the script in October 2013, and the first episode was completed on January 8, 2014. Recent Tamers Abridged has been inactive since 2014, with the writers working on other projects. Travis, Yoshi and Thorn expressed interest in doing a third episode on the "How I TIBA'D Your Pokemon" podcast in July 2016. However Thorn also stated that he would be okay with Tamers never continuing, since in making the two episodes he'd fulfilled his wishes of making a good Digimon Tamers abridged series, and he was proud of how they were able to do something new by parodying TV broadcasting at the same time. As of 2017, TheMidnightFrogs are in permanent hiatus with no plans for new videos, and Episode 1 has been ContentID-blocked worldwide. Cast and Crew *ThornBrain - Creator, Head Writer, Editor, Voice director; Voice of Vee, Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Davis, Various bit characters *Mugiwara Yoshi - Writer; Voice of Jay, Takato's Dad, Various bit characters *InfamousGentleman - Writer *BigTUnit1 - Writer; Voice of Yamaki *LillyLivers - Voice of Renamon, Terriormon, Miss Asaji, Suzie, Takato's Mom *codeblackhayate - Voice of Rika *ShadowKitten91 - Voice of Jeri, Riley, Calumon *Xcaliborg - Voice of Kazu *Sawtooth - Voice of Kenta *EmmaAndstuff - Voice of Talley Episode Listing Season 1 *Episode 1 - (January 8, 2014) - Pilot episode. Introduces most of the main cast. Takato, a poor kid who makes bread for a living, creates his own Digimon. *Episode 2 - (August 31, 2014) - Takato tries to hide Guilmon from everyone. Formally introduces Henry and Terriormon. Category:Tamers Abridged